


Happy Birthday

by Anonymous



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), 엔하이픈 | Enhypen
Genre: Also that HoonKi prehook in Given Taken? PLEASE ICONIC, Gen, Hot take: HoonWon is an underrated friendship and that's on periodt, This is Park Sunghoon centric, Woah this really didn't have any beta reader mianhae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just Sunghoon interacting with the different members on his birthday.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon & Everyone, Park Sunghoon & Lee Heeseung, Park Sunghoon & Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki, Park Sunghoon & Park Jongseong | Jay, Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyun | Jake, Park Sunghoon & Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon and Kim Sun Woo | Sunoo, Park Sunghoon/Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81
Collections: Anonymous





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: As per usual, nothing ahead makes sense. Enjoy this slice of crack!

Sunghoon wakes up with an added weight on top of his body. It's Jake. Jake who is creepily looking down at him grinning. "What?" Sunghoon asks. And Jake merely squeezes himself between Sunghoon and the wall, forcing the other to carve him some space in his bed. "What?" Sunghoon reiterates, now laying on his side and facing away from Jake. He can feel his friend's breath on his neck and Jake is giggling and it's stressful. It shouldn't be stressful. It's too early for stressful. But Jake still won't say a word and merely drapes an arm over Sunghoon's middle, apparently satisfied to just remain there. "Whatever." Sunghoon says, sighing softly and letting his eyes fall shut again. Added warth isn't all that bad right now. He also can't actually deny Jake, anything, ever. But that's another matter entirely.

"You're just gonna sleep?" Jake asks, crawling closer to haphazardly throw a leg around Sunghoon's body.

"Am I not allowed to?" Sunghoon asks.

"No." Jake replies. "This is revenge." He adds on, now randomly shaking in the bed.

"What the fuuuu— whatever for?" Sunghoon grunts, shifting to lay on his back and glare at Jake sideways.

"Remember when I was taking the best nap of my life and y'all woke me up for instant soup because birthday?" Jake asks. "Well, this is it big boy, happy birthday." He says, brightly grinning. And truly, were it anybody else but Jake, odds were, Sunghoon would be angry. Somewhat. But, he can't. He frickin can't. All he can do is lazily smile back, because he's happy. Jake produces his phone and decides this is the best moment for a best friend selfie. "I'll make it a christmas card." He declares. "Send it to Irene sunbaenim."

"Ya!" That gets him kicked out of the bed, but Jake giggles as he promptly crawls out, letting Sunghoon struggles with his blanket as he rushes out of the room.

When Sunghoon eventually emerges into the living room, all the members have gathered around a very obviously homemade cake. And in spite of Ni-Ki's best attempts at decorating it, it still looks a little wonky here and there. Sunghoon still grins as they start singing happy birthday. Because Jay woke up extra early to bake him a cake and that, in itself is a frickin gift.

"Can we agree not to smear each other's face with the icing please?" Jay begs.

"Yes please, it took us too long to make that." Ni-Ki agrees.

Jungwon runs an icing covered index along their maknae's cheek. It's too late already. It's on. Jake and Sunoo are rushing towards Sunghoon with a scary synchronization, index covered in chocolate icing. And Ni-Ki tries not to cry as he thinks about the fact that it used to be a pair of ice skates that took him far too long to realize. Jay, whose desperately held the cake together as the rest started to run around to smear each other's face, meets Ni-Ki's eyes. They share a long suffering sigh. And Jay holds out the cake towards Ni-Ki, who runs a finger along the already messed up icing before bringing it to his mouth. Someone ought to enjoy the cake. "Ohh that's good." He tells Jay who grins proudly at the remark.

Eventually, the cake finds its way to the coffee table in their living room, looking a mess as Sunoo and Jungwon set the table. They're gonna properly taste it now. Sunghoon gets to take the first cut, immortalized by Jake. They the knife is handed over to Heeseung because he's the oldest. "I ruined two cakes, why are y'all still trusting me?" He asks. And they laugh as he starts to cut the parts. Sunghoon gets the biggest one. The cake does taste good. Very good, actually.

Everybody clearly states so and Jay has to literally fan himself to stop the blushing creeping up his neck. Sunghoon, who'd been sitting between Jay and Sunoo, wraps an arm around his original fellow unit member and presses his head to Jay's shoulder. "Thank you." He says. "For remembering my birthday. For making a cake. For encouraging me to keep pushing and keep dreaming. For writing me letters and most of all, for being the first friend I made all on my own."

Jay chokes up a little, before forcing out a: "Please, you didn't befriend me, I befriended you. I did all the hard work in this relationship. You just had to ride by my side and look pretty."

Sunghoon pulls away from Jay, pouting. "This is why we can't have nice things."

"Well you shouldn't have tried to make me cry then!" Jay replies.

A slow smille spreads across Sunghoon's lips. "I knew you loved me."

"Shut up and eat your cake." Jay replies, shoving a spoonful of cake in his mouth. He is NOT going to cry. Nope. Not today.

Xx

Heeseung approaches Sunghoon later that day, when it's just the two of them left into the singing repetition room. He shuffles a little closer and says: "I'm bad at budgeting." To which, Sunghoon isn't certain what he's supposed to reply. But Heeseung doesn't really expect a reply, because he goes on: "But I tried to save up on our last outings. It's not much, but it's..." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small packet. "I saw you looking at it. So I thought..." He holds out the pouch towards Sunghoon, who gingerly takes it.

He opens it, and finds a simple ring in there. Just a black and silver band that looks overall fairly inconspicuous. "It's..." Tasteful and discreet. "perfect." Sunghoon says. "I'll buy a chain for it so I never loose it."

Heeseung laughs, letting a hand disappear in his hair as he lowers his head, a telltale of his embarrassment. "It's not that much."

"It's from you, though. Obviously it means a lot." Sunghoon replies. The words, make Heeseung look up. And it's like he can't quite believe he could mean that much to someone. It grows quiet as the two look into each other's eyes. Then slowly, Heeseung's lips curl up and the atmosphere shifts.

Xx

"Hey, you don't have to do the dishes, it's your birthday." Jungwon argues, taking a plate from Sunghoon's hands.

"I've lost fair and square." Sunghoon replies. "I don't mind."

"I do mind." Jungwon says. "You already brought the plates to the kitchen, I can finish all my own."

Sunghoon's brows faintly crease. "You volunteered..." He remarks. "In fact you do the dishes a lot don't you?"

Jungwon shrugs. "It's okay, I can do that for the team."

Sunghoon laughs. "Our leader, the self-assigned dish washer..." He moves to stand beside Jungwon, reaching for a towel to start drying the dishes. Before the other can argue, Sunghoon goes on. "Ya, I'm still your hyung. Are you really gonna fight with me on my birthday?" The male inquires, raising an eyebrow. Jungwon shakes his head, lips pressed together in a smile that reveals his dimples. "Ah, also..." Sunghoon lets out a short but energetic exhale. "I know it's hard for you to show emotions. In fact, it's a little difficult to open up for me too. But, you can come to me as well, you know that? Right? I'm not Heeseung or Jay, but I have two ears and two sturdy shoulders to cry on. Probably the sturdiest around."

"I don't know..." Jungwon says, and Sunghoon's face fall a little. "Jake hyung is fairly athletic and Ni-Ki's been working out to bulk up. Your shoulders might not be the sturdiest." He grins. "I guess I'll have to give them a shot, eventually, to find out."

" _Y-yeah_." Sunghoon says, with poorly hidden relief. And if he sounds choked up, well it's not Jungwon whose gonna rat him to the others. "Whenever. I'm ready for it."

Jungwon laughs and pokes Sunghoon's cheek with a soapy wet index. Then pokes again. And again, to draw a wonky frothy smiley on the birthday boy's cheek. Sunghoon doesn't even object. That's the real power of their leader. He's cute enough to get away with about anything.

When the two return to the living room, seating arrangements are in the process. Ni-Ki and Jake have huddled together on the floor, a blanket wrapped around the both of them, with their faces only visible. They're hyper focused on the programme that's on tv, which Sunghoon can recognize as Show Me The Money. Jay and Heeseung are playing some game on the nintendo switch that Jungwon apparently recognizes because he squeezes himself on the couch right next to Heeseung and presses his chin to their hyung's shoulder. Heeseung doesn't even budge. He's in for the win.

There's only Sunoo, left on a couch on his own, legs extended as he watches the tv, looking a little bored. He yawns eventually,carefully readjusting his fringe of hair. "I might just do a mask and go to sleep." He announces, to no one in particular.

But is heard by one person: Sunghoon. "What mask?" He asks more conversationally than curious.

Sunoo's lips curl up with a glee that can't be all due to talking about a mask. He stands up and makes his way to Sunghoon. "I could show you." He says.

"Ah. Sure..." Sunghoon replies.

Sunoo giggles and wraps an arm around his friend's, leading him out of the room and towards their bathroom.

"So I have some botanical ones, good for skin nourishing and a little glow. I have some repair ones with collagen. I have some exfoliating ones. Some soothing ones. Some hydrating ones, what would you like?"

Sunghoon's brows crease at the question. "Why would I pick your mask?"

Sunoo laughs. "You're picking yours, silly." He says, and drags his friend further into the bathroom, leading him to sit on the edge of their tub. "You'll thank me later." He adds on, smiling down fondly as he brushes Sunghoon's fringe back. The other's merely looking up, a little perplexed still. His lips are slightly party but no word is actually coming out, as he watches Sunoo do his thing. He doesn't even object to the hair clips that hold his fringe back, because Sunoo is giggling and that's a good sight.

"Your skin is so good though." Sunoo eventually says. "I don't think you even need one of those..." He admits. And for some reason, pride swells in Sunghoon's heart at the words.

Still, he doesn't really say anything as Sunoo further rummages through his personal collection to find a good one. "I guess a little extra glow never hurts, right?" He says, carefully opening the packet. With great care and dexterity, he unfolds the sheet mask then warns: "Normally you're supposed to clean your face before you do one of those, but I'll let you off the hook this time. Because your skin's really good anyway." He explains very seriously. Then his lips morph into a smile and the warmth returns. It's the kind of smile that makes him close his eyes for a second as his lips curl up. Sunghoon finds himself benignly smiling back. It's easy with Sunoo.

"It's gonna be a little cold." The younger male warns before he gently deposes the sheet on his friend's face. Then, he takes the time to caringly smooth the creases and air pockets away. And laughs at the sight he's met with. "Ah ah, you look great!" He says. And instinctively, Sunghoon stands to go and check in the mirror. He laughs at his reflection too.They laugh for God knows how long. And it's stupid. But they laugh.

Xx

_An intruder's coming._

They're pushing the covers away and rolling besides Sunghoon. "Jake, please, don't." He says as cold feet poke his own.

"It's not Jake." A familiar shy voice says. Ah, it had been a while since any of them had heard Ni-Ki speak in that quiet tone.

"Oh. Okay." Sunghoon just says, shuffling a little to give their maknae some space. Ni-Ki closes the distance, pressing his back against Sunghoon's. "We're gonna get too hot." The other warns.

"We're saving energy and laundry detergent. This is good for the environment." Ni-Ki replies.

"How are we saving laundry detergent?" Sunghoon asks, the smile he was sporting reflected in his voice.

"If I don't sleep in my bed, it stays clean. If it stays clean, it doesn't need to be washed. Thus, we're saving detergent." Ni-Ki replies, his cold toes poking at Sunghoon's feet.

Sunghoon laughs. He's laughed a lot today. This little family away from family that they built is making him very happy.

"Happy Birthday." Ni-Ki eventually says, as the laughter died down enough to be heard. _Yeah, it was, a happy one._


End file.
